penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennas Arryn
Family Parents Adonai Arryn was only known in his life for a mithral miner in Hofsa. He worked his way up and through the mines until he was a in charge of his crew. Bianca Arryn was most notable for her ability to summon some natural healing energies to assist those around her. While likely considered now to be an untrained druid she was treated like a shaman in Hofsa. Spouse Maiya Arryn was known for very little in her life outside of her relationships. While the courting was happening she spurned a total of 6 nobles before she would marry Dennas who was still gaining reknown. Children Draven Arryn would be known in Hofsa for his terrible disfigurement during an accident at the forge. In his youth he would not pay much attention to the rules of his father and end up horrible scarred from this and never be seen near a forge again. Draven would meet his end during the events of The Reclamation. Romek Arryn was notable for his off birth which took place directly at noon, while this was not the only circumstance as the milk all soured around him. Romek was gifted with magical abilities well beyond any sort of explanation but could only perform them with the sun in its zenith. Romek would meet his end during the events of The Reclamation. Resse Arryn is the currently legendary mithral smith of Hofsa. During the events of The Reclamation he was captured and turned into a slave. Claiborne Arryn would take to the anvil much as Resse did in his youth, however his greed would lead him to being known on the Irt Atoll for reasons other than skill. He would attempt to destroy the reputation of his brother and instead be banned from practicing his trade on the Atoll. He would leave for The Kingdom of Estaria, where he is the main crafter for the kingdom. Fauna Arryn was always considered her mother’s daughter, with looks which had many suitors attempting to win her hand. This would draw the ire of a once friend Rosemary Zehla who would be very jealous of her attention, and many rumors would be spread about the rivals of Hofsa. Rosemary would get her final revenge selling out the location of Fauna as she gave herself up both dying during The Reclamation. Life Dennas Arryn was born to Adonai and Bianca Arryn in the city of Hofsa, on the 29th of January year 4,853 of the 6th Sanctus Era. Dennas would spend most of his youth learning about the mines from his father Adonai and quickly began to study anything which he was able to bring home. He would gain an apprenticeship under the Dwarven Master of the Hofsa Forge by the name of Thorrik Mythcarver. A quick study and very enthusiastic Dennas would quickly begin to outshine Thorrik in a number of areas. By the time Dennas was considered a man Thorrik bowed to his ability and relinquished his claim to the forge leaving on a pilgrimage to his homeland of Thor Lidor. Dennas would quickly be called the Legendary Mithral Smith of Hofsa as his work began to draw the attention of the outside world. Dennas would meet his future wife Maiya Arryn (Lionrock) who was being courted by six of the nobles in Hofsa. With little to offer in terms of noble standing he would win her hand and marry her to the shock and disdain of the various nobles. They would go on to have 5 children, with his son Resse taking over the mantle of the forge and title. Later in life with his wife already passing on he would relinquish the forge to Resse Arryn. He spent his final five years of his life simply enjoying the company of his kids and the various visiting weapon makers finally enjoying the fruit of his hard work. He would pass two days after Resse Arryn’s 23rd birthday and be laid to rest in the hillside which he created masterpieces from. The Legendary Creations * Spellbinder was made for a Paladin of Bahamut by the name of Caerythas Silverscale. It was said that the shield had the ability to bind spells inside of it protecting their allies. The shield is said to be lost to knowledge. * Penance, Vengeance of Delusions was a set of plate armor made for the aasimar hero Beldin. The armor was said to grant its user the ability to see through any illusion magic, the craftsmanship made slashing weapons less effect, and the training allowed the user to move quicker due to it’s light weight. * Anguish’ Spellblades are a pair of magical daggers which only function in a pair crafted for the half-elf assassin Alhomin of the Shadows. These daggers were said to be infused with fire and cold and have an uncanny knack for taking the heads of their targets, beyond sharp and the slayer of kings these daggers have been notorious to those who have seen them. * Arondite, Crusader of Lost Voices is a magical greatsword which was forged for the paladin Oken of Kord. The Blade itself was said to bolster the strength of he who held it, summoning a guardian of the lost voices to slay one's foes, even against necrotic energy he who held it would stand tall. * Windpiercer, Voice of Trials is a magical lance forged for a knight of Penrith by the name of Griswold Jommum. This lance was used as the Knight would travel to various tournaments to win fortune from these tournaments in honor of their country. * Faithkeeper was made for a Paladin of Bahamut by the name of Caerythas Silverscale.The sword was said to be able to find vulnerable points of enemies much easier, while also protecting the user from the enfeeblement and bolstering their defenses. * Storm-Weaver was a Rapier crafted for the halfling pirate Odila the Crashing Wave. This rapier was said to be a fearsome tale on the seas of those who went against the pirates ship. It was like the blade allowed her to attune to the oceans themselves. * Celeste, Last Hope of Silence was a scimitar forged for the gnome druid Vornan Greenleaf. Arguably gone down as one of the most vicious weapons created by Dennas Arryn the Scimitar is said to have been crafted so well it can cut through an entire dragon in a single blow. The blade is said to also be able to deflect the hardest of blows. * Night’s Fall was a short sword forged for a human thief named Lizbeth Morningreaper. This blade was reknown for it’s sharpness and ability to bring death to those who stood against the wielder, in the absence of light it became the most deadly. * The Orcale, Foe of the Enigma is a warhammer forged for the Cleric Taznia child of Moradin. It was said that this hammer in it’s creation was touched by Moradin himself, allowing it to fly through the air and return to the wielder. This was seemingly the boon to a cleric on a holy mission from Moradin. Category:NPC Category:Ezora NPC Category:Hofsa Category:Blacksmith Category:Legendary Mithral Smith Category:Deceased